Nuestro secreto
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: Porque a veces lo mejor era guardar el secreto para evitar problemas


**Notas: **Hetalia no me pertenece.

Era una reunion normal, todo lo normal que podia ser una reunion de paises. Siempre ocurria lo mismo, Alfred soltaba una idea loca, Arthur le regañaba, Francis se peleaba con los dos, Alemania gritaba y Veneciano gritaba que era hora de comer pasta. Nadie pensaba que las cosas habian cambiado para dos personas en concreto, dos personas que desde el punto de vista de cualquiera de la sala eran muy diferentes. Uno alegre despreocupado y un poco despistado mientras el otro era frio, infantil y estaba loco, todo aquel que los viera sabria que eran contrarios, los perfectos contrarios. Uno el pais del sol y el otro el pais de invierno.

Antonio reia por las acciones de los presentes mientras de reojo miraba al ruso y sonreia, una sonrisa que para quien no supiera el secreto era una de sus sonrisas normales pero para Ivan significaban muchas cosas.

Termino la reunion y todos se fueron marchando de la sala, habia acabado igual que todas las reuniones, sin llegar a ningun acuerdo. Ivan salio de la sala acompañando de sus hermanas mientras Toño lo hacia acompañado de Francia y Prusia

-Venga _mon ami_, salgamos a beber-le dijo animado el frances

-Eso, sal a beber con el gran Ore-sama-dijo Prusia

España sonrio igual que lo hacia siempre y nego con la cabeza

-Otro dia ¿vale?-dijo mientras se adelantaba un poco-Tengo cosas que hacer hoy.

-¿Que es mas importante que ir a beber con el increible yo?-preguntó Gilbert

Antonio solo se despidio con la mano mientras caminaba por los pasillos

-¿Y a este que le pasa ultimamente?-preguntó el germano a Francia

-No lo se _Prusse_-respondió este encojiendose de hombros-pero bueno, salgamos nosotros a beber.

El frances ya habia perdido la oportunidad de llevarse a su vecino a la cama y no pensaba permitir que pasara lo mismo con el prusiano.

España camino por los pasillos de aquel edificio, buscando a algo, mas bien a alguien. Se iba a dar la vuelta pensando que se habia equivocado de pasillo cuando alguien lo cojio del brazo y lo metio en un armario. España miro a aquel que lo habia metido alli y sonrio al encontrarse con esas amatistas mirandole.

-Has tardado mi sol-le susurro al oido

-Lo siento, es que me entretuve con Francis y Gilbert-murmuro rodeando el cuello del otro con los brazos

-No me gusta que salgas con ellos-murmuro acariciendole la mejilla

-No seas celoso-dijo sonriendo y besando suavemente los labios rusos-yo solo te quiero a ti.

En ese pequeño armario, los contrarios empezaron a besarse. Nadie sabia su secreto. Nadie se creeria que el alegre español estaba con el psicopata del ruso por voluntad propia. Nadie entenderia como dos personas tan diferentes eran capaz de amarse como lo hacian ellos dos. Pero para Antonio, Rusia era la persona mas importante de su vida, que le ayudara en su guerra civil fue el inicio de todo, le dolio en el alma no poder verlo durante casi cuarenta años, se mortificaba pensando que el ruso se cansaria de esperarle, pero se equivoco, al salir de la dictadura, Ivan lo recibio con un abrazo y miles de palabras de amor.

Ivan recorrio la geografia española con sus manos. Ayudar a Antonio en su guerra fue la mejor idea que habia tenido en toda su vida, el español era todo lo que el buscaba y mas; era calido, divertido, alegre, un poco despistado, le gustaba todo de él. Incluso ese lado oscuro que tenia y que hacia que los demas se alejaran de él. Ese parentesis de cuarenta años habia sido una tortura para él, pensó que el español se contagiaria de las ideas de su jefe y lo odiaria. Pero cuando lo vio ese dia, despues de la muerte de Franco sonriendo como siempre lo habia hecho, se le veia cansado pero cuando esa noche quedaron en secreto, Ivan supo que lo habia estado esperando y amandolo como el primer dia sino mas.

Porque ambos no eran tan distintos como todo el mundo creia. Ambos odiaban quedarse solos, ambos fueron grandes imperios, ambos tienen un lado oscuro que intentan esconder al mundo, a ambos los dejaron solos hasta que se encontraron.

Porque ese era su secreto.

El amarse era un secreto para ambos porque sabian que ningun pais los comprenderias.

Pero eso sinceramente les daba igual. Algun dia lo dirian pero de momento era mas emocionante asi.

-Ivan ¿quieres ser uno conmigo?-

Porque al fin y al cabo los contrarios se atraen ¿no?


End file.
